La Guardia del León: El Cumpleaños De Kion
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Mientras Kion se ausenta para ayudar a cuatro animales de las Tierras del Reino él solo, Jasiri toma el liderazgo de la Guardia del León para buscarle un regalo, y sus amigos y familia preparan su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.


La Guardia del León: El Cumpleaños de Kion

Historia original de: Zahid Alexandro. Personajes originales de: Disney y Ford Riley. Gracias especiales a: Usuario de Lion Guard Wiki Psblyyy y Usuario de FanFiction Reverend I'm a Jesus Freak.

Una hermosa mañana, Kion miraba en lo alto del borde de la Roca del Rey, para asegurarse de que todo en las Tierras del Reino estuviera bien. Pero también tenía otra cosa en mente: ¡hoy era su cumpleaños! No sabía qué esperar este día. Entonces Simba, Nala y Kiara salieron a felicitarlo.

Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo -dijo Simba- 4 años ya, ¿eh?

Estoy tan orgullosa de ver a mi hijo cada día más grande-dijo Nala.

Espero que Kion no se vuelva más molesto a esta edad - comentó Kiara, riendo.

Pero cuando sus padres la miraron, ella supo que lo que dijo estaba mal, y se disculpó con su hermano.

Oye, está bien, hermana-contestó Kion, sólo sé que mientras esté aquí por mucho tiempo, no les pasará nada malo a nuestras praderas.

-Eso es, Kion -dijo Simba, satisfecho.

En ese momento, Ono llegó volando para informarle a Kion de que esta mañana necesitaba revisar a cuatro animales en las praderas: Laini, una jineta, Twiga y Muhimu, y ver si estaban en problemas, pero esta vez, debía averiguar él mismo cuáles eran sus problemas. Sin perder el tiempo, se apresuró a llamar a sus amigos y reunir a la Guardia del León. Sin embargo, Ono lo detuvo, y le dijo que todos estaban ocupado, Bunga practicando habilidades de cocinar bichos con sus tíos, Fuli practicando caza de alta velocidad, Beshte ayudando a su padre a limpiar las rocas de su piscina, y Ono ... dijo que él y Zazu Estaban en una '' misión especial ''. ¡Eso significaba que Kion necesitaba salvar el día solo!

Tienes que ir, Kion. Todo aquí va a estar bien.- dijo Simba.

De acuerdo, papá. No hay tiempo que perder. - Dijo Kion- Hasta el fin de las praderas... ummm... ¿Kion solo defensa?

Una vez que Kion se fue, Simba dijo:

-Bueno, todo el mundo. Parece que el plan funcionó. Ahora vamos a preparar la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Kion. Ono, Zazu, vayan por los invitados, todos en las Tierras del Reino. Voy a decirle a Rafiki que hornee un pastel y haga algunos globos. Supongo que Timón, Pumba y Bunga tendrán algunas buenas opciones para el banquete. Nala, Kiara, por favor, ayúdenme con la decoración. ¡Todos nuestros amigos también ayudarán! Esta fiesta para mi hijo debe ser... ¡perfecta!

Mientras tanto, Kion corría a través de la sabana para ayudar a esos cuatro animales, en su cuarto cumpleaños. Esperen... ¿cuatro animales para ayudar? ... ¿cuatro años cumplidos? Qué extraña coincidencia, ¿no? Luego se detuvo porque el espíritu de su abuelo Mufasa apareció en el cielo para felicitarlo.

Feliz cumpleaños, Kion.- dijo Mufasa.

Gracias, abuelo Mufasa- dijo Kion

-Estoy tan orgulloso de que ahora tengas 4 años. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo a lo largo de todos estos años, liderando a la Guardia del León, como el nieto que siempre esperaba que fueras.

-Gracias. Seguiré y nunca me rendiré. Lo prometo.

\- Muy bien, Kion. Espero que vivas por muchos más años. Y recuerda, si alguna vez te sientes solo, los Grandes Reyes del Pasado siempre estarán allí para guiarte... y yo también.

Y con esto dicho, Mufasa se desvaneció en las nubes.

De repente, Kion oyó algo moviéndose en unos arbustos cercanos. Kion se acercó, dispuesto a averiguar si era amigo o enemigo. Y entonces, una hiena saltó de los arbustos, se lanzó sobre Kion y lo tiró al suelo. ¡Era Jasiri!

¡Hola, Kion! -dijo ella con una voz alegre y melodiosa-.

¡Jasiri! ¡Qué bueno verte aquí! - Kion se puso de pie y ambos se abrazaron - ¿Sabías algo? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

¿Tu cumpleaños? - exclamó Jasiri, sorprendida- ¡Vaya! ¿Me… me podrían invitar?

¡Claro que sí! - respondió Kion, felizmente - ¿Por qué no invitaría a papá a la hiena amigable más linda que he conocido?

Jasiri se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, yo... Trataré de conseguir un regalo para ti, ¿qué piensas?

¡Estupendo! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer! -dijo Kion, mientras salía corriendo.

¡Hasta luego, Tigre! - dijo Jasiri, un poco nerviosa porque no sabía qué darle como regalo de cumpleaños.

Más tarde se encontró a Bunga, Fuli, Ono y Beshte. Parecían haber terminado sus deberes.

Hola, Guardia del León. - Jasiri los saludó.

¡Hola, Jasiri! - dijo Bunga.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kion, y... Sólo quiero encontrarle un regalo, pero no sé qué darle.

Bueno, ¿cómo podríamos ayudarte? -preguntó Beshte.

-¡Hey, tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si ustedes me acompañan y juntos buscamos algo para darle a Kion? Quizás podrían darme algunas buenas ideas.

Espera espera espera. Primero Simba nos lleva en el lugar de Kion, y ahora Jasiri? - dijo Ono.

-Oh, por favor, chicos. Me conocen muy bien, ¿no? Les prometo que no los defraudaré.

(Sigh) Muy bien, chica. Bueno, podemos ayudarte en eso, si conocemos los gustos de Kion- dijo Fuli.

Lo vamos a averiguar. ¡Vamos! - dijo Jasiri, deseosa de hacer feliz a Kion. - ¡Hasta el fin del cumpleaños de Kion, Guardia de Jasiri defensa!

Los amigos de Kion se miraron uno al otro, pues les pareció rara la versión de Jasiri de la frase de la Guardia del León. Pero sin embargo, la siguieron.

Mientras tanto, Kion llegó para observar al primer animal amigo en la lista: Laini la gálago, que claramente tenía un problema. Ella tenía su cabeza atorada en un agujero del árbol mientras intentaba recuperar algunos insectos. Después de que Kion liberara a Laini, ella dijo:

Oh. Gracias, Kion. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños! ¡También te hemos hecho un regalo especial!

Entonces sus compañeros gálagos le trajeron un pequeño collar de lianas con decoraciones de piedritas coloridas.

-Vaya, gracias, pequeños -dijo Kion, agradecido por su regalo.

Bueno, hasta luego, Kion. Y gracias de nuevo. ¡Ten cuidado! - Laini le dijo adiós.

Entonces Kion se dirigió a su próximo amigo animal para salvar, una jineta.

En otra parte de las Tierras del Reino, Jasiri, Bunga, Fuli, Ono y Beshte, estaban buscando un regalo perfecto para Kion.

¿Qué tal una colorida pelota baobab? ¡Apuesto a que le encantará jugar con ella todos los días junto con nosotros! ¡Zuka Zama! - recomendado Bunga.

Sí, yo... No, no creo que me convenga darle este regalo. Creo que va mejor contigo, Bunga.

¿De qué estás hablando, Jasiri? -preguntó Fuli.

-Quiero darle algo que exprese lo que siento por él. No creo que un juguete sea suficiente. Sigamos buscando.

Mientras tanto, Kion llegó con las jinetas. ¡Su líder estaba en riesgo de hundirse después de tratar de montar una rama frágil como un barco! Kion nadó lo más rápido que pudo y rescató a la Jineta en muy poco tiempo.

¿Ves, hermana? ¡Te dije que tratar de montar esa cosa era una mala idea, aún más si no sabes nadar! - dijo uno de las jinetas a su líder.

Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Y gracias, Kion. Ahora, déjame mostrarte tu regalo de cumpleaños.-dijo Jineta-¡Ta-daaaaa!

En ese momento, las jinetas le entregaron un brazalete hecho con algas y hermosas conchas marinas.

Kion les dio las gracias por el regalo y se fue a ayudar al tercer animal, Twiga la jirafa.

Volviendo a donde estaban Jasiri y los amigos de Kion, Ono dijo:

\- Hola, Jasiri. ¿Por qué no le das a Kion este plumero que inventé? Utilicé plumas de una de mis amigas garcetas que recientemente las mudó, ji,ji,ji. ¡Puede ser útil para que él limpie donde quiera que vaya!

Ummm... no. No creo que Kion esté interesado en la limpieza, y además un plumero no expresa mis sentimientos por Kion.- dijo Jasiri.

-Hapana. Qué lástima.

\- No te preocupes, Ono. Estoy seguro de que hallaremos algo perfecto para darle. Vamos, chicos. Sigamos.

Mientras esto sucedía, Kion descubrió cuál era el problema con Twiga. ¡Se estaba asfixiando con unas hojas que estaba comiendo! Kion rápidamente subió por su cuello y lo apretó con suficiente fuerza para hacer que ella escupiera esas hojas.

(Gasp) (Gasp) (Jadeo) Oh, cielos, gracias, Kion, y feliz cumpleaños! Por favor, ten tu regalo.- Twiga le dio las gracias y le dio su regalo. ¡Era un cetro pequeño hecho con un palo largo y una fruta roja brillante en la punta!

Kion estaba de nuevo agradecido por otro regalo, y fue a ayudar al cuarto y último animal, Muhimu la cebra.

Una vez más de vuelta a donde estaban Jasiri y el resto de la Guardia del León, Beshte y Fuli le dieron a Jasiri sus recomendaciones finales, antes de darse por vencidos.

-¡Puedes darle a Kion estas dos rocas en forma de pesas! ¡Él puede utilizarlos en el entrenamiento con pesas para volverse tan fuerte como yo! ¡Twende Kiboko!

-¡Podrías darle esta máscara de mi rostro que yo misma tallé! Bueno, con un poco de ayuda de Bunga para pintarlo... Cuando Kion lo use, se sentirá como la chica más rápida de las praderas! ¡Huwezi!

¡No, no, NO! - exclamó Jasiri desesperadamente. - ¡Kion no puede interesarse por la fuerza ni la rapidez! Sólo quiero que sepa cómo lo amo. Cómo me siento por sus acciones, su actitud, su mirada, su amabilidad... Esperen. ¡Ya sé! ¡ AHORA LO SE! Chicos, síganme de vuelta a la Roca del Rey. ¡Jasiri tiene una idea!

Finalmente, Kion fue a donde Muhimu y su rebaño estaban. Curiosamente, ella no era la que estaba en problemas, sino Thurston la cebra, que estaba cerca de ellos y tenía sus cascos accidentalmente atrapados en agujeros de ardillas de tierra mientras estaba distraído comiendo. Kion lo liberó tirando de él tan fuerte como pudo, luego Thurston le dio las gracias, pero para sorpresa de Kion, ¡no se acordó de su cumpleaños! Así que eso significaba que no tenía ningún regalo de cumpleaños!

Lo siento, Kion-Thurston se disculpó.- Espero que no estés disgustado.

No hay problema, Thurston.- dijo Kion, amablemente.

¡De repente, un problema más grande apareció! Las hienas malvadas, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne y Tano aparecieron y atacaron el rebaño de Muhimu. ¡Kion los defendió con valentía, aunque estuviera solo!

¡Deja en paz a las cebras, Janja! ¡No nos hagas comenzar una pelea! - le gritó Kion a él ya su clan.

Así que, Kion, ¿qué crees que vas a hacernos tú solito? - preguntó Janja, siniestramente.

\- ¿No sabes qué día es? ¡Mi cumpleaños!

-¿Tu cumpleaños? Bueno, en ese caso, tenemos que darte algo especial. ¡Muchachos!

Janja llamó a sus secuaces y le trajeron a Kion una escultura de barro pequeña, deforme, mal hecha, supuestamente de Kion.

Awww. ¿No es adorable? Se parece a ti, Kion. Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Jaajajajajajaaaa! - Janja se burló de él, mientras se marchó con su clan de hienas de regreso a las Lejanías.

Kion se sentía disgustado con el "regalo" de Janja, pero al menos las cebras estaban a salvo, y ni siquiera necesitó el Rugido de los Ancestros.

Muchas gracias, Kion.- dijo Muhimu- Como verás, yo sí recuerdo tu cumpleaños, así que, aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Muhimu le dio a Kion su regalo final, ¡una corona de madera cubierta de ámbar como si fuera de oro! Ahora, con los cuatro regalos combinados, un collar, un brazalete, un cetro y una corona, ¡definitivamente parecía un Rey León!

-Supongo que estás muy satisfecho con todos tus regalos de cumpleaños, Kion. Ahora, te recomiendo que vuelvas a la Roca del Rey. Creo que tu familia y amigos tienen algo muy especial para ti...

Bien, Muhimu. ¡Nos vemos, y gracias!- dijo Kion, dirigiéndose a casa.

Tal y como Muhimu le dijo que hiciera, se fue corriendo de regreso a la Roca del Rey para ver lo que estaba planeado para él. Cuando entró en la guarida de la Guardia León, todo estaba oscuro.

Umm... ¿Hola? - llamó Kion- ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Nadie?

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Y un sinnúmero de voces gritó: ¡SORPRESA!

TODOS a los que Kion amaba estaban ahí, Simba, Nala, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Jasiri y su clan, los animales que él había ayudado, Timón, Pumba, Rafiki, Kiara e incluso Kovu, que se las arregló para escabullirse de las Lejanías nuevamente y ya no era considerado un enemigo por Simba. ¡Todos ellos y muchos más! Todo el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, con cintas multicolores y globos hechos de caucho Funtumia elastica e inflados por el joven Mtoto! Había un pastel de bayas silvestres horneado por Rafiki, y entre los aperitivos había especialidades de bichos de Bunga, frutas acarameladas, sándwiches y pizza vegetarianos y mucho más. ¡Ay, que rico! Todos le dieron a Kion sus regalos, especialmente los miembros de la Guardia del León, que le dieron los regalos que le habían hecho. Pero ahora era el turno de Jasiri para darle a Kion su regalo.

Kion... -dijo Jasiri, suavemente- este regalo representa lo que siento por ti, las cosas que me gustan de ti y principalmente, el gran amor que siento por ti... Yo ... espero que te guste.

Y así Jasiri expresó todas las emociones que tenía por Kion... ¡EN UNA CANCIÓN! Cuando Kion la oyó cantar, sintió como si oyera la voz más dulce de todas, y sus palabras tenían tanta verdad y amor en ellas. Cuando Jasiri terminó su canción, había acercado a su rostro tan cerca de Kion, y ¿qué hizo después? ¡La besó! Entonces todos aplaudieron. Simba los miró sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego pensó, mientras que Jasiri fuera una hiena amistosa (y no la única) y Kion estuviera feliz con ella, todo iba a estar bien, así que sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo.

Kion le sonrió a Jasiri y le dijo:

-Vaya, muchísimas gracias, Jasiri, este es un cumpleaños que siempre recordaré. Luego, volviéndose hacia los demás, dijo: -También recordaré todos sus regalos, que fueron realmente geniales.

Sí -dijo Jasiri, sonrojada-, también recordaré este hermoso momento para toda mi vida.

\- Te amo, Jasiri.

-Te amo, Kion.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo. Entonces todo el mundo aplaudió y saltó cuando la fiesta comenzó. Kion y sus amigos y familiares disfrutaron del pastel y los aperitivos, jugaron muchos juegos y bailaron con la música. ¡Guau, esta fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de Kion hasta ahora! Y todos vivieron felices para siempre, una vez más.

EL FIN.


End file.
